From the start of the 21st Century, the internet revolution has continuously evolved from traditional voice to providing faster data and video services to the mass. Traditionally, telecommunication operators provide residential users with either voice or data services through their access network. Usually some sort of customer premise equipment (CPE), residential gateway/home gateway (RGW/HGW) and/or set-top box (STB) is/are installed at the user end for one or more end users to receive such services. Due to the rapid evolvement of technologies, telecommunication operators are continuously facing the constant need to upgrade their equipment. Each upgrade cycle requires a redesign and qualification of the equipment, thus adding more cost to the service providers.